


5 times John made tea for Sherlock,one time Sherlock made it for John

by TerrorPrincess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrorPrincess/pseuds/TerrorPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for a friend's birthday but here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times John made tea for Sherlock,one time Sherlock made it for John

5 times John made tea for Sherlock and the 1 time Sherlock made it for John

The first morning

Sherlock was sitting on his throne, deep within his palace sorting his data base of information.His eyebrows creased lightly as he tries to figure out if he should just erase all the new information from yesterday.

He shrugs,and as he's about to wave his hand to dismiss the bank of info,he caught a distinct whistle.Startled he falls from his mind palace to his own mind again,finding himself laid on the couch.  
With amazingly quick reflexes,Sherlock jumps off the couch,throws his suit jacket on his shoulder and heads towards his kitchen.

Once he arrived,he blinks once.The boiler (Since when did he own one?) was whistling on the stove,two mugs laying proudly next to each other on the counter but there was no sign of the intruder.

Before the detective could start looking for the responsible,he hears the bathroom next to his room flush.The contemporary door opens up to reveal a middle aged man,white streaks on his temples,dishevelled.He was whistling quietly while tying up his belt.

Sherlock ignored the man's attractive body,obviously a retired soldier with a injured limb and focused on reading the stranger

Meanwhile, the man walked to the kettle and poured a decent amount of tea in each cup,starting with the plain white.Continuing his whistle song,the stranger took the two mugs and turned to place them in the main room before setting his eyes on Sherlock.  
The dirty blond man raised his eyebrows in surprise before smiling lightly  
"Good morning Sherlock.Do you want something in your tea?"

Sherlock's eyebrows foreword ever so slightly before realizing that he knew that man.He hadn't had time to carefully rearrange the new information,hadn't had time to prepare his head for the new knowledge.In a hurry to not be helpless,he let's all the necessary memories from yesterday access brain.  
John.  
That's his roommate's name.

John was still looking at Sherlock waiting for an answer,steaming mugs still in each hand.  
Sherlock dismissed John with a wave of his hand  
"I don't drink tea in the morning"  
Without waiting for an indirect lanswer,Sherlock turned to his plroom to continue rearranging his head.

Nightmares

Sherlock awakes with a start.His hands pulled in front of him,not that he could tell,the darkness of the room making it near impossible to see anything.His eyes lock onto the numeric clock,the red numbers smilingly mocking him  
2:43 am  
2 f-ing 43 in the morning

Shelock groans before leaning back on his bed letting the pillow fall to the floor.  
The first time he sleeps more then an hour for a week and nightmares wake him up before the sun is even close to coming up.  
He rests his hand on his face and rubs it slightly before sitting back up.He way not sleep,but at least he'll be useful

A few minutes later,he's dressed and starts operating on his newest project.

Sherlock yawns for the third time in a row,rubbing the back of his hand on his eye.  
"Tired?" A voice sounds behind him. Now aware of the company,Sherlock straightens up.  
"Something like that."  
He hears John hum in agreement, but ignores it for a closer look in his microscope.He hears John move to the cupboards opening them.  
"What are they about?"John continues to question after 15 minutes.Both knew the subject of their conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it.As you probably don't want to talk about yours"

"True"John acknowledged."But  
I know what helps."He then brings a blue mug to Sherlock,which he immediately recognize as filled with tea. 

A single dark eyebrow raise ever so slightly at John.  
The doctor sights gesturing to his friend to just try it.

Sherlock grabs the cup and brings it to his lips,letting the refreshingly hot drink slip down his throat.He sights in contentment.  
John watches with a tight smile before climbing up the stairs

"Thank you"  
"Your welcome"

In harm's way

This was not the way it was suppose to be this way.  
The criminal they were chasing was not suppose to have explosives on him.  
Sherlock was not suppose to be too tired to analyze the criminal correctly.  
And especially,he was not suppose to be near blown up.

Actually,John's mind amends,he got it,just too late.And he didn't blow up just got if by the debris.

John softly whistles a familiar song as he lowers the blue mug from the cupboard and fills it with the freshly brewed tea.He then grabs the handle and enters his friend's room,seeing the sleeping mass tucked neetly under the covers and let's the mug lay on the night stand,right next to the clock  
"Thank you"  
John jolts a bit at the rocky voice before chuckling lightly  
"You're welcome.Now get some rest" 

 

Solitude

It was the first weekend John went away.It honestly shouldn't of bothered Sherlock so much.But it did,and that's what matters.So Sherlock,being so unused to felling all these emotions did what he knew best.Ignore them

Thus,on Monday night,the consulting detective tries to reattach a tongue to it's respective membrane, when the door cracks open and heavy luggage drops on the floor.

Slow steps head to the kitchen,where Sherlock is,before hands begin messing about the kitchen.Sherlock wills himself to make conversation  
"How was your sister?"  
"Drunk"  
The short one word answer let him know exactly how the weekend was,not that he didn't know already.

"You missed a case, yesterday"  
John knew exactly what Sherlock was doing,and honestly,being distracted would really help  
"How was it?"  
"It wasn't worth my time.The man killed his old school principal who made him fail"  
"Intense.How are the guys back at Scotland Yard?"  
"Stick up their asses,as usual.More so since Mrs.Anderson found out about the cheating."  
John chuckles quietly and brings a mug to Sherlock,his own steadily in his hand.  
"Thanks for that"  
Sherlock barely nods back.Again,no words are needed for those two.

 

Stress

Sherlock was pacing around the room,looking for his patches.He looked everywhere and he knows he hasn't lost them,he doesn't lose anything.

John calmly descends the stair case and heads to the kitchen,his beige sweater contrasting with his dark jeans.He ignores his friend's rambling and heads to the kitchen,taking out the silent boiler and turning it on,the movement he made already a thousand times coming back easily.

Sherlock stalks to the kitchen,his wild curls dangling in all directions.  
"You"he points at John  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
"You,evil,cruel mind.You took them"  
"Yes"John's air of indifference wasn't affected by the accusations Sherlock was making  
"I need them"  
"No.What you need is to calm down.Here"John gives Sherlock his blue mug,filled with boiling tea"Drink some tea."  
Sherlock grabs the mug and sulkd back to the living room and sits down on the chair.He starts to drink his drink and-god forbid- it actually calms him down.

John watches from the kitchen,a kind smile on his face.

Care

John was completely tired.  
A friend of his went on maternity leave the day before and John covered her night shift and his own.When he got home,he barely changed clothes before falling asleep on his bed.

Barely a few hours later,his clock woke him up and John grumpily got up.He went through his morning routine,the thought of a warm cup of tea letting him continue on.

As he descends the staircase,he notices the familiar scent of freshly brewed tea.Curious,he finally reaches the final level and his land lays on his cup,filled with hot steaming black tea.  
John smiles brightly and picks up the mug,brings it to his lips and kets the delicious liquid fall dow his throat.

Once he's finished,he sights and notices his friend reading the journal 

"Good morning Sherlock"  
The consultive detective lowers his papaer to hold conversation.  
"Morning John. How was your tea?"  
John smiles a full smile,with teeth and everything.  
"Wonderful.Thank you"

"Anything for a friend"


End file.
